Not dark yet
by LeopardOddity1
Summary: Erik x Charles.  Erik realizes one day what must be done...   But, he experiences plenty of set backs. Can Erik overcome such travesties?   Stay tuned. WIP.


Helmet made soft hissing sounds as the sun rose, which disturbed Magneto's deep sleep.

He yawned and rolled over, the hissing from Helmet subsided.

Magneto opened his eyes and was face to face with his picture of Charles.

"Another wonderful day, Charles." He mournfully expressed as he sat up.

Magneto stared outside, squinting. Still getting used to the sunlight. It was another bright, beautiful, sunny day.

Magneto dreadfully mourned such mornings.

Bringing back the vivid memory of the spring that changed everything for himself.

Meeting Charles at the harbour, as if an angel came unto him, saving his life and help broaden his horizon.

Indulging in selfish acts, bringing him to this current prison within his contempt mind.

Couldn't possibly be Helmet's fault, oh no! Of course it's Charle's.

"You manipulative bastard Charles!" He scornfully cheered. Then whispering under his breath, "Though I still immensely care for such a fool..."

He sighed got himself out of bed and into the bathroom, where he stared at himself in the mirror.

He looked like an absolute fool. Clad in a leopard pattern thong and a helmet with a hood ornament on top. (Specifically a Chrysler 1932 ornament)

'Pathetic. Idiot. Fool.' Those words ran through his head, repeatedly. Non-stop. He couldn't control them.

Helmet purred as those words got driven into his mind.

He was going through a roller coaster of emotions, like a pre-pubescent girl.

He broke his gaze from his reflection and walked towards the tub and kneeled down. Hopefully this will get his mind off things.

"Wonderful. A bad start to a beautiful day." He mumbled. Secretly directing that comment to Helmet.

He grabbed a Scotch-Briteä scrubbing pad and began to run a bit of water. He left a nasty soap-scum ring

After he was done he turned the taps on, dipping his hand under the water it felt nice, and warm. A perfect temperature. Something to take the chill out of his bones.

Magneto then turned towards his wide variety of bath and body products.

"A bath like this is good for the soul!" He cheered.

Magneto wore a grin each and every time when choosing which products to use for a soothing bath, this bath especially.

He needed a pick me up, an exceptional one at that, let loose some of this morning's tense. He felt this bath will be quite more meaningful than others, so he reigned with enthusiasm.

He started to shout with joy, "Epsom salts and Mr. Bubble's Extra Gentle™ bubble bath! Perfection."

He thought, 'Why not treat myself once and awhile?" As Helmet started to hiss ferociously in detest.

Magneto had goose bumps every time he slinked off his thongs, even more so while putting them on.

He felt sleek and sexy when doing so, being so defined and chiselled as if being sculpted Michelangelo.

He dipped his foot into the water to test it out, wonderful. Didn't even have to do much adjusting. He slid the rest of his body into the tub and closed his eyes.

The bubbles foamed up even more, surrounding helmet, helmet made hisses.

Magneto opened his eyes and looked around for his body wash..

Magneto suddenly felt helpless. His head shot over towards the bottle, who looked quite smug, sitting there, on the ground, close to the bathtub.

He sat up and stretched out his arm. Trying to reach for it, "Almost…"

His finger tips, almost grazing the bottle. He really dreaded getting out, it was always so cold, considering how warm and soothing this bath was.

If only he could control plastics!

He sat back and sighed, realizing he failed. With such a small task! Also considering his bath is never the same without his Sephora coconut body wash.

He laid there for a few more minutes before deciding to get out. He stared at the body wash as he got out.

Magneto looked at himself in the mirror. He looked well and fresh! But enough of admiring himself in the mirror.

He kicked over the bottle before he left to his sleeping quarters.

He quickly got changed and headed back into the bathroom to fix his hair and do a bit more prepping.

A nagging nuisance had still haunted him from the moment he woke up.

"Charles..." Magneto uttered below his breath.

Even though Magneto brought out the big guns, Epsom salts and bubble bath in his bath, he couldn't rid the thought of himself and Charles that spring.

Charles always appeared unselfish, and would help anyone even though it would cost his last breath.

"You pompous prick!" Snarled Magneto.

Helmet was pulsating yet again, creating an edge; a nerve, for Magneto.

Magneto started to feel like a man on his mission, he knew what he had to do.

Charles is all he could invision for years, an embarassing distraction that needs to be extinguished.

Helmet screeched with intensity and acceptance.


End file.
